Jedi Master Naruto The Clone Wars
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Sequel to Jedi Knight Naruto, The Clone Wars begin and newly minted Jedi Master Naruto and his padawan are in the thick of things. How will the first Shinobi-Jedi deal with enemies on all sides? Will his family survive? Naruto/Revan(fem) Obi-wan/Padme pairings.


Jedi Master Naruto

The Clone Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto, Viz & Shoen. I don't own Star Wars as it used to belong to George Lucas but is now owned by Disney. I am not making any money and since this is free keep your complaints to yourself. Constructive criticism is okay, nit picking is ignored.

XX

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**JEDI MASTER NARUTO**

**THE CLONE WARS**

**A galaxy divided! Striking **

**Swiftly after the Battle of**

**Geonosis, Count Dooku's**

**Droid army has seized**

**Control of the major**

**Hyperspace lanes,**

**Separating the Republic **

**From the majority of its **

**Clone army.**

**With few clones available,**

**The Jedi Generals cannot**

**Gain a foothold on the Outer **

**Rim, as more and more**

**Planets choose to join**

**Dooku's Separatists. While**

**The Jedi are occupied **

**Fighting a war, no one is left**

**To keep the peace. Crime**

**And chaos spread, and the **

**Innocent become victims in **

**A lawless galaxy.**

**Crime Lord Jabba the Hutt's**

**Son has been kidnapped by**

**A rival band of pirates.**

**Desperate to save his son,**

**Jabba puts out a call for help.**

**A call the Jedi are **

Cautious to answer…Christophis…

Laser fire arched back and forth as red and blue beams of energy crisscrossed weaving a deadly net that none could cross and live and the wide skywalk was littered with the dead bodies of clone troopers that had tried and the burnt and twisted husks of battle droids that had attempted to reclaim the ground lost.

Behind a barricade of steel and stone Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi hunkered down as the droid army used heavy weaponry to lob heavy artillery to breakdown the defenses the Republic had managed to erect on the captured ground.

Naruto Namikaze skidded to cover next to him grinning. "Now this is fun."

Obi-wan glared at him. "Fun? Fun? I should be on my honeymoon, instead I get sent to a war zone."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not the one who sent the ships back for supplies." He ducked as one blast shook the barricade. "Now if they didn't have that shield, we'd be able to fire back."

"Cody!" Obi-wan called and a yellow marked trooper used cover to join him. "Where is our air support?"

Commander Cody shook his head. "They're having a hard time breaking through the vulture droids General. Last report was we lost two destroyers."

"Don't worry about the space battle. Rev-chan's going to mop that up." Naruto said. "We need to stay cool here."

"Cool?" Obi-wan said. "You've been taking language lessons from your children again."

Naruto grinned and ducked as a heavy barrage from the advancing droid troops shook the barricade.

"Okay, that's got to go." Naruto said. "Rex!" Naruto called and sprinted off; soon followed by a blue marked clone trooper. Obi-wan saw them looking at the map then called out a squad.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Cody said.

"Naruto's good at coming up with plans on the fly." Obi-wan said. "We need to come up with something to deal with that shield so our own cannons can do more that gather dust."

XX

Naruto smiled as the squad finished the climb using grapples and Rex joined him in the burnt out remains of a skyscraper.

"What's the plan General?" the clone commander asked.

"Wipe out this advance guard and buy us some time." Naruto said. "That spider bot has got to go." Naruto pointed to the walking cannon.

"Its surrounded by clankers and those super battle droids are smarter than the regular clankers." Rex said.

"Are you saying you can't handle them?" Naruto asked.

"No sir. I figure the six of us against twenty seems fair. My question is where are you going to be?"

Naruto pointed to the three spider bots. "I figure my dance card just got three more notches."

Rex nodded. "On your mark General."

Naruto grinned as two lighsabers appeared in his hands and hissed to life. The orange and silver blades hummed their deadly song as Naruto gave a light spin. "Let's Rock!" Naruto said and using chakra enhanced his leap while behind him the clone troopers activated their jet packs and leapt into the air, grenades flying and they opened fire, raining death from above on the advance droid army.

Naruto landed on top of one of the spider walkers and leapt to the one in the rear before it could lock on him. His lightsabers went to work as he slicked off the barrel of the long cannon while his other one he dug into the walkers skull. In less than a minute he rendered the war machine to scrap.

He spotted the next one turning to fire and he managed to deflect the cannon blast crossing his lightsabers in an X, the force of the blast pushing him back several feet.

Focusing he created a dozen shadow clones and sent them to mob the machine. He rushed under it slashing with his lightsabers and leapt up to land on the barrel of the final spider droid as it tried to aim at his shadow clones. With a downward swipe he sliced through the massive barrel and with his free hand rammed a Rasengan downwards, drilling into the inside and then leaping away as it exploded.

"Nicely done General, are you sure you needed us?" Rex asked as Naruto landed by him.

"Of course I do Rex. I am not a glory hog." He looked around. "Get a crew up here and move our lines up." Naruto ordered and soon they were joined by Obi-wan and his clone troopers.

"Fortify those buildings and get some shooters in there."

"What he said." Naruto agreed. They heard an explosion and watched as a trio of Vulture droids flew overhead pursued by several starfighters.

"Told you Revan had it in hand." Naruto said seeing the purple markings of his wife's new starfigther.

"Yes, yes. As always." Obi-wan said. "If you want, the rest of us can go home and you can fight this war how you want."

Naruto pointed a finger at him. "Don't get testy with me Ben. I wasn't the one who pulled you away from your honeymoon. And if we fought this war how I wanted, well let's just say there would be a few empty senate seats."

Obi-wan Kenobi shook his head. His friend had argued with the Masters that the senate couldn't be trusted to fight this war, and while some of the masters agreed, taking power away would have catastrophic effects that they were ill equipped to handle.

"Generals, look!" one of the clones called out.

Obi-wan and Naruto turned to see a troop transport arrive with a fighter escort.

"Ah, the ships have returned." Obi-wan said.

Naruto shook his head. "If they did they would have sent more than one transport."

The pair approached and Naruto stopped when the ships side opened to reveal not more clone troopers, but one of his daughters and a young Togruta female he'd seen around the Temple.

"Youngling, what are you doing here?" Naruto addressed his daughter. Anko was wearing a pair of pants that clung to her hips, a utility belt as well as a crop top and a burnt orange vest. As well as a pair of flight goggles that were around her neck and she wore a pair of gloves Naruto knew she'd taken from his room in the temple.

"Hi daddy." Anko said giving him a very familiar grin. Next to her the Togruta rolled her eyes and gave a slight bow.

"Master Kenobi, Master Namikaze."

"Hello Ahsoka." Naruto said and looked at his daughter. "I'm waiting Anko." He'd met the Togruta around the temple and seen her around the twins several times.

Anko huffed and rolled her eyes.

"It seems that my padawan has arrived." Obi-wan said then looked at Ahsoka.

"Not I Master Kenobi."

Anko waived at Obi-wan. "Don't worry Uncle Ben, Master Yoda decided that you need only me. Haku's staying at the temple for now with Kushina."

Obi-wan sighed and muttered under his breath "Thank the force for that." He looked at Ahsoka. "Then why are you here young one?"

"I bring a message from the council since communications to this sector are unreliable."

Naruto shook his head. "And they send a fifteen year old youngling into a war zone? I'm not happy with Anko being here."

"I am also here to pass on to Master Namikaze about a padawan being selected." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, Rev-chan's gonna love that." Naruto said to Obi-wan.

"No Master, you misunderstand, I'm your padawan." Ahsoka said cutting Naruto off in mid laugh and starting Obi-wan off in his.

"What?" Naruto looked surprised. "No, no, no, no. there has got to be a mistake there youngling. I can't be your master."

"Oh this I have got to hear." Obi-wan said.

"I was made Master only in title. I can't be your master, hell ask my children I wasn't mature enough raising them."

"But we love you all the same and none of us died." Anko said grinning.

"No, you must be mistaken. You're looking for Revan Namikaze to be your master."

Ahsoka shook her head. "No Master. Master Yoda specified you. He said Naruto Namikaze was to be my Jedi master."

Naruto closed his eyes. "Mental note, get back to the temple and reverse the flow on all of the toilets that Master Yoda uses."

"You did that already daddy." Anko supplied. "And you said you never want to use the same prank twice."

Naruto looked at his daughter. "Thank you Anko." He growled then turned to Obi-wan.

"No." his friend said before he could even speak.

"You don't know what I was going to say!" Naruto protested.

Both stopped as the purple marked starfighter returned and landed behind the guns. R2 popped out of his socket as the canopy rose and Revan vaulted out of the cockpit, then strode towards them.

"We've got a small window of time before another ship arrives." Revan said. "They have a pair of them parked under that shield." She gestured to where the droid army was waiting. She turned and stopped speaking seeing Anko.

"What are you doing here? I recall leaving you and your sisters at the temple as I didn't want you in a war zone."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder. "You are looking at Ben's padawan."

Revan looked at him as if waiting for him to explain the joke. "She had another year!" she erupted then turned towards Obi-wan who quickly backed up until his back hit the stone barricade.

"You listen to me Obi-wan Kenobi, you are her teacher and she better not get a scratch or I will be sending you back to your new bride missing your wedding tackle!"

Naruto steered his wife away from the paling Jedi Master. "Oh it gets better." He turned her towards Ahsoka. "Guess who else got a padawan?"

Revan looked from the young Togruta to her husband.

"I told those fossils I wasn't taking a padawan!" Here Naruto laughed then explained. "Oh, she's not your padawan dear, she's mine."

Revan looked at him and laughed. "Good one." Revan said after she calmed down. Naruto stood there with his arms crossed. "You notice I'm not laughing dear." He said in a flat tone.

Revan looked at the Togruta then at her husband. "Who in the name of the seven stars decided you could be trusted with a padawan? You barely managed to stay out of trouble yourself."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I have to agree with you. And it was our favorite Grand Master who made the decision to afflict me upon a padawan."

Revan shook her head and motioned Ahsoka closer. "You poor thing, what did you do to deserve my baka of a husband."

"Oi! You married me and had three of my sprogs, so lay off the insults!" Naruto mock whined.

"Hush." Revan commanded and looked her husband's padawan over. "So you are aware, my husband is a nut. He's also a taskmaster, you can ask his daughters later." Revan put a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "But you will become one of the best Jedi ever."

"Are…are you sure Master Namikaze?" Ahsoka asked a bit nervous being around a legend.

"Yes. And call me Revan. Every time someone calls me Master, I'm looking over my shoulder for a Force Ghost of my old masters."

An explosion drew her attention. "Looks like our talks are going to have to wait." She was joined by Naruto and the three of them met with Obi-wan and Anko atop one of the burned towers.

"They've managed to move the barrier." Obi-wan said and passed Revan the binoculars.

She looked on. "And unless it comes down, we can't hit them back." She watched as one of the starfighters chased a vulture droid into the shield. While the droid passed through without issue, the starfighter exploded on contact.

Naruto took the binoculars and studied the situation.

"I'll have Cody order the men to move the lines back again." Obi-wan said. "Until the fleet arrives with support we're running out of clones."

"Wait." Naruto said noticing something and smiled. "I've got an idea."

XX

The droid army advanced secure behind the barrier as it moved increasing their territory safely.

The shield protected them from above, but while the barrier hit the bridge there was a gap in the defense.

Underneath the bridge, clinging upside down was Naruto Namikaze, his daughter Anko and supported between them trying not to freak out was Ahsoka Tano.

"How are you doing this?" she whispered trying not to look down or up in this case

Anko on her left and facing her upside down gave a cat like grin. "Chakra. Don't worry dad will show you how now that you're his padawan."

Naruto had his eyes closed as if he was asleep, but he was using the force to feel where the droids were and if it was time to spring the trap.

Ahsoka needed to talk as she was nervous. "So, what are we doing again?"

It was Naruto who responded. "We stay here until the droids and the barrier are past us, then we sneak along and destroy the generator. Meanwhile Ben will do what he does best and play bait."

"And Master Namikaze?" Ahsoka asked.

"She and the remaining starfighters are going to be in a holding pattern until the shield drops, once it does their going to make several attack runs." Naruto said opening his eyes. "You and Anko stay close and Anko…no thrilling heroics."

"Would I do that?" his daughter asked with a grin that made Naruto think of her namesake.

"Yes. You take after me far too often your mother says." Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Get ready." He said and they heard the clanking of droid feet on the bridge above them. The rumble of tanks was heard and the whisker marked blond smirked pointing at the barrier as it moved past them, as it left a gap under the bridge and the supports.

"Now." Naruto said and started running and soon was along the underside and then on the side of the bridge, he swung Ahsoka onto his back with Anko a few steps behind him.

Naruto leapt to the buildings and used them to spring off of to others, finally they reached the square where the shield generator was set up.

Naruto lowered Ahsoka to her shaky legs.

"This is too easy." Naruto muttered, the force and long battle experience was screaming at him.

"Lets do it!" Anko said rubbing her hands together and rushing forward.

"Anko, No stop!" Naruto called and Ahsoka stopped, sadly Anko made it halfway to the generator when the sensor poles she hadn't seen flashed red and the ground around her erupted as several modified spider droids broke cover, some erupting out of the ground, others coming over the edge.

Lightsabers hummed to life as Naruto began a deadly dance of death, the two padawan's working together covering one another as the droids moved in on the sprung trap.

XX

Obi-Wan Kenobi was irritated and that wasn't rare. To others he looked calm and collected, but to those that knew him could tell the difference. The reason he was irritated was he had been recalled from his honeymoon and was now acting as bait standing before the oncoming droid armies.

He sat as the picture of calm as a tank unit halted before him as he sat on a pile of rubble. Battle droids moved to surround him even as their Nemoidian commander appeared out of the hatch to the tank.

"Ah, General Kenobi."

There were times Obi-wan would never admit to that he envied the Sith and their use of the Force Choke ability.

_Although Revan has used it in unique ways._ The Jedi thought of some of the stories Naruto shared with him and shuddered as he recalled the blond asking if he ever Force Choked his personal "lightsaber"

"Hello." Obi-wan greeted and stood getting nudged by a droids blaster. "Wonderful day for negotiations wouldn't you say?"

_Come on, not even a Gungan would fall for that._ The Jedi thought. He watched as the Nemodian climbed from the tank and the droids moved aside.

"Negotiate?"

"Why the terms of surrender of course." Obi-wan said and used the Force to levitate rubble to make a table and to seats. "You do of course wish to discuss how you intend to treat my men after I surrender, don't you?"

_You so owe me for this Naruto._ The Jedi Master thought as the Nemodian had droids bring tea from the tank.

XX

Revan banked her starfighter as she cut through a squadron of Vulture droids. She tapped a control. "Artoo, see what you can do about the port deflector." She said to the astromech droid whose response was printed out near the HUD.

"Just do your best, but don't take anything from the engines as we'll need to keep the speed."

She swooped down and made a strafing run, on one of the groups of droids that had marched ahead of the shield.

_What's taking you so long, Naruto?_ She thought keeping the bond closed so not to distract her husband.

XX

Ahsoka watched as twenty versions of Naruto appeared and swarmed the nearest droid.

"Focus Ahsoka." Anko said using her lightsaber to block a stray blaster bolt.

The two padawan's watched as the blond knight made short work of the trap and used a combination of the Force and Chakra attacks.

"How is he doing that?"

Anko looked to see her father and his clones literally ripping apart the droids and smiled. "That? That's nothing. You should see him and mom work out. When dad goes all ninja like and mom slips completely into alignment with the Force. The council seals off the training center and watches over them."

Ahsoka nods remembering the time her and some of the others had thought to get some saber practice in only to find the corridor leading to the training center under total lockdown and a knight would send them on their way.

Anko studied the droids that had broken away from her father and decided to show Ahsoka some of the training results.

"Watch this." The female Namikaze said as she made a series of one-handed seals and then leapt into the air and brought her fist down with an impact that sent a shockwave thru the ground and sent the approaching droids off balance and then to Ahsoka's surprise spikes formed out of the ground and impaled the droids.

Anko wasn't done as she now used the force to push the remaining unbalanced droids flying over the edge. She turned and gave her fellow padawan a grin that was a mimic of her fathers.

She saw Ahsoka's eyes widen and turned around to see a super battle droid rise up, its arm cannon leveled at her.

The muzzle opening glowed and Anko knew she wasn't going to be fast enough when an orange lightsaber blade exploded out of its chest.

"Stop messing around Anko-chibi." Her father warned and she realized it was one of his shadow clones as she spotted four more images of her father moving around.

"Destroy that generator!" the clone said as it rushed off as a spider droid crawled over the edge.

With a huff she rushed at the shield generator leaping over the turrets that raised up from their concealment. Ahsoka was right beside her. "What do we do?" the Togruta asked.

"We do what kids our age always do, cause chaos and mayhem and break stuff." Anko said as she activated her lightsaber and stabbed it into the dome of the turret she landed on. Withdrawing it she smiled as she stuck her hand in and began to yank wires.

The turret made an electronic scream and it started to fire wildly.

"Keep your shell on." Anko said as she pulled wires up and Ahsoka watched as the other padawan began to rewire the droid turret.

She kept an eye out and saw Master Namikaze destroy the last droid and was disposing of the other turrets.

"There."

Ahsoka looked at Anko who had the turret firing at the generator, but it had its own shield. "The turret's not strong enough." Ahsoka said.

Anko grinned and gave a yank on several wires, the turret changed its aim and several blasts struck the base of the statue.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"The shield might handle laser fire, but several tons of falling rock will crush it on sheer pressure alone." Anko said.

"That and Anko-chibi likes explosions."

Both padawans turned to see Naruto standing with his arms crossed. "Master." Ahsoka said and was nervous as she wasn't sure if her new master was going to yell.

"I'd suggest the two of you move." Naruto said.

"But…" Anko started to argue.

"RUN!" Naruto yelled and started to put form into word. Both padawan's looked and understood why. The statue Anko had shot was coming down on top of the shielded shield generator. What had the Master insisting they move was the round orb that had been perched on top.

"Frack." Anko said and grabbing Ahsoka's arm they rushed after the blond haired master.

"Stop!" Naruto ordered as they caught up to him.

"Run, stop make up your mind!" Anko growled at her father.

"Is he always this confusing?" Ahsoka asked.

Naruto stopped and spun around. A swirling orb appeared in his hand and as the metal ball rolled at him he grinned and trust it at the several stories tall rolling ball of doom.

"RASENGAN!" he shouted and the padawans watched as the ball seemed to cave in and then shot off back the way it came slamming into the shield generator as the falling stone fell from above destroying it.

Naruto turned and looked at them. "Don't get snippy." He began to walk back towards where the sounds of battle could be heard.

XX

"You kept them alive." Obi-wan noted as he was seated enjoying a cup of tea.

"Your surprised." Naruto asked his friend.

Obi-wan shrugged as the clones were dealing with the Nemoidian and mopping up the remains of the droids.

Revan approached with a grin. "Guess what just arrived in system?"

"The reinforcements we no longer need?" Naruto said sitting on the remains of a pillar.

Revan smiled and looked over her daughter and Ahsoka. "Well, they both still have all their limbs, so that's alright."

"What is this, insult Naruto? I did help raise three children and Master Yoda has had me around the younglings at the Temple."

"More like putting you with others of the same mental age." Obi-wan muttered.

Naruto shot him a look and then looked up as a gun ship was landing.

"Master Yoda's here."

Revan and Obi-wan looked and focused on the landing craft. The three masters and two padawan's approached and watched as a clone trooper helped the aged master down. Yoda hobbled towards them.

"Naruto, Obi-wan a special mission your skills require it does." The grand master said without preamble.

Naruto patted his friend on the shoulder as he groaned "Padme's gonna kill me."

XX

**AN: Here it is the long awaited beginning of Jedi Master Naruto the Clone Wars. I was going to try and do an episode per chapter, but this was already getting longer and I'm editing my notes to which episodes I want to do, make up and twist. My health hasn't been the greatest and its slowed my writing way down. Real life has also been a bitch. I'm doing what I can. Patience is needed. I had one guest complain about how some of my stories haven't been done in over a year. Sorry, but real life and health are more important than the voices in my head. I put down what they give and if they are quiet well…you can't get blood from a rock alone.**


End file.
